FOREVER YOUNG
by ForeverYoungLS
Summary: The story of Leyre & Silvia, her summer will change the day the come to London.
1. FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 1

FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 1

**-Leyre's POV-**  
**It was 22:00, the next day was the last day of high school, (in Spain you have 4 years of high school, then with 16 you end high school and have 2 more years called "bachillerato")**

**I was with my best friend Silvia in her house getting ready for the next day.**

**Silvia: Leyre I can't believe this! One more day, and we're in summer vacation! We will meet in summer right?**

**Me: sure! We will meet. Finally we don't have to study!**

**Silvia: as is the last day we should have some fun, shouldn´t we?**

**Me: you'll see muahaha (i said with a face that meant "get ready")**

**The next morning we dressed up (after a year wearing uniform we finally were wearing our normal clothes, just for this day). We had breakfast, put make up...**

**Once we were at school we were giving our marks. Is strange cause we are so lazy but we had 4 A+ each one. We said goodbye to the rest of our friends and went to the front door of the high school. There were our parents, they looked at us as if they were waiting for something. when we get where they were, they took us apart of all the people that was getting out of the high school to talk to us.****My father: I'm so proud of your marks... And that's why... You're going with Silvia to London this summer!****  
****Me: WHAT?****My mother: at first we thought you weren't enough mature, but you're 17 ( yeah, just finished high school with 17, cause I didn't passed one grade). And you showed us with your marks that you're growing. And we got a scholarship so is cheaper than what we expected.**

**Me: OMG! seriously? Unbelieveble.****Silvia's POV:**

**When Leyre's parents told her that she could came with me to London y turned to look at my parents an shouted.**

**Me: SO WE ARE GOING TOGETHER? LEYRE (said tuning to look at her) PARTY HARD!**

**Leyre: YEAH BUDDIE!****My mom: but you are going there in a pair of days so you must prepare your baggage! Now!****Me: K! But I think we both need some clothes for the trip... Maybe.. Tomorrow we should go to the mall! Pleaseee! (I said with a little puppy face)**

**Both mothers: ok, but today you have to be at home preparing the travel!**


	2. FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 2

FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 2

**Leyre's POV**  
**  
****I couldnt believe what was happening ! Because now I was going to London, I had finished high school. The next 2 years (the "bachillerato" ) I was going to study in another high school, so I wouldn´t see again the people from my High School, that´s why I decided it was time to say to those who bullied me, all what I always wanted to say.**

**Me: Silvia, come to say bye once more? The last time!**

**Silvia: again? Sure... (she said that a bit confused)**

**Me: hey you! look at me fucking muggles! Thanks to you the high school has been for me a hell! And I want you to know that you are nothing, you just do what the rest of your lads do instead of being free to do what you want. And free is what I am and the reason why you call me immature! And you have bullied me for two years, hope you feel better now, but believe me when I say that every time you teared me down I raised from the ground (thanks to Demi Lovato and her songs).**

**Silvia: you never had the right to judge us by what we like, not you, people without. Personality (obviously she wanted to say that as much as I wanted to).**

**Leyre: well, obviously you bullied me for two years, but you did the same with her during 6 years! And she doesn't deserve it cause se is way better than you all together.**  
**  
****Silvia: like a boss (and she gave me 5!)****Everyone of those people looked at us but didn´t say anything.****Silvia: you´re just visually challenged. I feel sorry for you.**

**During the next two day we bought some clothes and prepared the travel.**


	3. FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 3

FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 3

**Leyre's POV**

I couldnt believe what was happening ! Because now I was going to London, I had finished high school. The next 2 years (the "bachillerato" ) I was going to study in another high school, so I wouldn´t see again the people from my High School, that´s why I decided it was time to say to those who bullied me, all what I always wanted to say.

**Me: Silvia, come to say bye once more? The last time!**

**Silvia: again? Sure... (she said that a bit confused)**

**Me: hey you! look at me fucking muggles! Thanks to you the high school has been for me a hell! And I want you to know that you are nothing, you just do what the rest of your lads do instead of being free to do what you want. And free is what I am and the reason why you call me immature! And you have bullied me for two years, hope you feel better now, but believe me when I say that every time you teared me down I raised from the ground (thanks to Demi Lovato and her songs).**

**Silvia: you never had the right to judge us by what we like, not you, people without. Personality (obviously she wanted to say that as much as I wanted to).**

**Leyre: well, obviously you bullied me for two years, but you did the same with her during 6 years! And she doesn't deserve it cause se is way better than you all together.**  
**  
****Silvia: like a boss (and she gave me 5!)******

**Everyone of those people looked at us but didn´t say anything.******

**Silvia: you´re just visually challenged. I feel sorry for you.**

**During the next two day we bought some clothes and prepared the travel.******

**SILVIAS's POV******

**We had been years waiting for that moment to say that, but till that moment we couldnt because the other times we wanted to tell them, we knew we would have to see them the next day. ! But it was the last day before summer vacation.**  
**The was one guy, in that group, I had been in love with since i can remember, but he has gilfriends since 2 years ago, Lara. She was the opposite of me.**

**It was Monday morning, I had talked to Leyre so we both had to be at six at the airport. Once there we leave the baggage and went to the security control. There we said goobye to our parents.**

**Me: Bye dad, bye mom, I´ll miss you so so much. Love you.**

**My mom: we love you more honey, remember you must call me everyday, and don´t talk to strangers, and**

**Me: and nothing more mom, yeah I´ll be a good girl, I promise.**

**My dad: We will miss you, you know, if you need anything call us, whenever you want.**

**At the same time, Leyre´s parents said more or less the same to her . ("you must behave"…).**

**When we were at the gate, finally we went on the plane, we began to think all that we left in Madrid and began to cry for a minute. We would miss this so much this summer. ******

**Leyre´s POV******

**We were at the plane, after saying goodbye to our city we both were sad. I would miss my parents and my older brother (with the one I was beginning to have a good relationship). Also our friends, cause in our group of friends, we were: Rebecca, Cristina, Cereza (the name is a long story), Silvia and me, and there were staying in Madrid. But, what about if…? I had the greatest idea EVER, we could talk to their parents, and ask them if they could come here with us, at least the half of the summer. Even that way I was still sad, because in the high school there was a special guy, we were kind of friends, but we both liked each other. But he began dating a stupid girl called Carla, I would love to say goodbye to him, but since he´s dating her, we haven´t talked anymore.**

"**Attention, in 5 minutes we´ll arrive in London, switch off your mobile phones"**

**We were about tol and, Silvia and I dry our tears and decided not to be sad and blue anymore during the trip. ****It was time to enjoy the summer.**

**Me: I thought, yeah i know to think is not normal in me, but i thought we could talk to Cereza, Rebbeca, and Cristina´s parents for them to come here, What do you think?**

**Silvia: Wow! ****Is a great idea. And let me tell you that, I know you and I know you´re worried about Jorge (is like George but in Spanish), but don´t worry anymore, we´ll meet some great new people, I´m sure. And you can say goodbye to him by internet, and I can say goodbye too to Adrián. ****(adrián was the guy, Silvia had a crush on). ****And after saying goobye, don´t even think about them, not anymore.**

**Leyre: Yeah, maybe it helps, also people says the guys in UK are so cute. ****(I said meaning that we could meet somebody).**

**Silvia: (Silvia laughed so hard but suddenly she stopped). FUCK! IS THAT GIRL THE ONE I THINK IT IS?**


	4. FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 4

FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 4

**- Leyre's POV-****  
****I turned fastly to see who was the person that made Silvia stop laughing. When I saw her I couldn´t relieve it, What the hell is doing here? Jorge's girlfriend, Carla, was there, in the airport ,but the worst thing hadn´t happened yet, right beside her, appeared a tall boy, thin, short, brown hair... Jorge. Jorge was with her, they were going to stay all the summer together. When I saw him I couldn´t help but begin crying and I ran away to the closest WC, the only thing I wanted was to be alone. When I was running I crashed with a boy and I almost fell, but he held me, I looked at him, apologize and continued till I reached the WC. When I got to the toilet I went into the first cabin I saw empty, closed the door, sat down on the floor and, started crying; the holidays had just started and in a minute everything was ruined.**

**- Silvia´s POV-****  
****I could see how the Leyre's face turned out into scared face in a second ,I stood for a while, cause I realized I couldn´t do anything for her. I saw how Leyre collided with a blond boy, with sunglasses, wait a second, Who wear sunglasses in a closed space?, Well that´s not the question, I looked Jorge again and when he saw me, he greeted me ,I ignored him, took my things and ran along behind Leyre. I came into the toilet and I heard a sob of somebody that was suffering. I approached to the only cabbin that was closed, and said:****  
****Me: Don't cry, that boy doesn´t deserve your tears..(she didn´t answer)..Come on, stop crying. Do you know what ? I saw that you collided with a boy quite…how can I say it?...cute? What do you thing about following him until we meet him? (I could heard her laugh, she seemed to be happy again).****  
****Leyre: You're right, he doesn´t deserve it.**

**She opened the door energetically, and looked at me waiting me to stand up. We went away from the toilet and we run to take our handbags, and while we were waiting, I thought to see someone that looked kind of familiar ,but I wasn´t sure, probably I was wrong….**  
**While I was looking for my handbag, Leyre hit me on my stomach and I turned to looked at her, suddenly she pointed a place of the airport and said something.****  
****LEYRE: It seems that we are are going to meet all the undesirable people on London, and they aren´t going to let us enjoy our holidays. I looked up and I saw Adrián.**

**-Leyre's POV-**  
**We went out from the airport trying not to be seen by Adrián, but it was, impossible, our laugh sound even in Spain, he probably saw us, but he pretended he didn´t. When we were outsider we shout along "Ohhh" at the same time, and we looked everywhere. We saw a boy holding a poster in wich was written "im looking for Silvia and Leyre, from Madrid". We looked each other ,we had to go with a teacher, and that tall, brown haired and with blue eyes boy didn´t look like a teacher. We approached gingerly to him and Silvia said.****  
****Silvia: We are those, who you are looking for, I´m Silvia, and this is my bf Leyre (said pointing at me, I smiled ,and when he greet us whit a Hola in Spanish i turned red).****  
****XXX: I´m Andrew, nice to meet you(he said in a perfect spanish) I´m going to bring you to the university, as its far from here. I think we aren´t going to have any problems with the comunication, I know spanish, but shh don´t tell anybody (we laughed foolishly).****  
****We went into the car and he explained a little bit what we were going to do that holidays. Classes, our timetable to have dinner, breakfast and lunch, the trips and free weekends to do whatever we want…****  
****We arrived at the university and at everything we saw we exclaim an "Uhh!". Andrew stopped in front of one door.****  
****Andrew: I can´t come here, this are the girls rooms. Your room is the Lumber 10 and its on the right side, it´s not difficult to find. Well I must go, if you need something call here (he gave us a paper with a number and the room's key. He walked down but when we were going in, he turned to say something more): I forgot to say something, tomorrow you have a free day, visit the city… See you later!****  
****We went in for that big door and we looked at the roof, it was too high. We found our room easily, it was near the main door. We left the things on the floor and we opened the door, the room wasn´t too big, but we didn´t mind, we had two beds near the walls, in the middle of them there was a night table and a window, the bathroom was at the right side. We placed the clothes on the closet .****  
****We sat a moment on our beds and sighed, we looked each other and laughed.****  
****Me :What do you think about give a ride before dinner?****  
****Silvia: Yeah, it sounds good.(We stood up and we went to "investigate" the university.)**

**-Silvia's POV-**

**We walked around the university till the time of dinner. ****  
****It was 9 pm and we went to the dinning hall ,Leyre ate everything she could, I didn´t understand how could she eat so much, but I should shut up, because I ate a lot too, ate till burst.****  
****We arrived to our room at 10 pm , called our parents and we went to bed. Before we sleept Leyre said something.****  
****Leyre: What about going tomorrow to the cinema? I saw that there´s one of Josh Hutchersons´s films..****  
****Me: Ok, it´s a good idea (I said while closing my eyes and getting sleept).****  
****The next day we dressed up, went to have breakfast and went around London, we saw many shops, strange people, we walked across the parks, saw the Big Ben and the London Eye. Afterwards we had lunch in a Mc'Donalds and we went to the cinema.****  
****We arrived late to the cinema, and the lights were already off, we found our sits and we settled with a bowl of popcorns and two cokes.****  
****The film was starting when I saw it, a head with a hair that could only be one person´s hair …,no No, NO! It couldn´t be him. He was Adrián. What was he doing here? In this cinema? Then I realized that his friends should live near here. When I saw him I slipped my coke on the head of the person who was in front of me, then I hit Leyre and she threw her popcorns on the person in front her. Both of them turned around.****  
****STRANGER 1: Thanks for the popcorns, Im hungry´.****  
****STRANGER 2: Youare always hungry! … but I´m not thirsty.****  
****Me: Ohh! I´m so sorry. How can I make up for this? (I blushed)****  
****STRANGER 2: Well… if you give us your telephone numbers, it would be a great way.****  
****Sincerely, I couldn´t see them perfectly, they wore 3D glasses and caps… but they were gentle ,so we accepted and we continued watching the film, trying to avoid this idiot, who was sitting 5 rows in front of us.**

**-Leyre's POV-**  
**Silvia was so nervous and I didn´t know why, but at least, we met two funny boys, and I couldn´t help but notice that one of the was wearing a hoddie with the spanish flag.****  
****We enjoyed the film, it was entertaining, and on it acted one of our favorites actors , Josh Hutcherson.****  
****At the exit we saw a huge crowd of girls, they seemed to be Directioners. We got excited thinking that One Direction could stay in the cinema signing autographs. But suddenly, I realized why Silvia was so nervious, when I heard a voice saying "that tipe of fans are pathetic, nobody would want to have this kind of fans". I had heard that before, it was the boy that Silvia has liked for years and years.**

**We arrived to our room.**  
**Silvia: Oh my god! The universe is against us! We came here to start a new stage, forgetting all the bad moments...And they came here too? I hope we don´t see them ever again.  
Me: Yeah...it had to happen to us...What about eating loads of chocolate and watch some romantic films?  
The next day we bought magazines to know the news about our idols..and suddenly we saw...**


	5. FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 5

Silvia´s POV:

When we saw that in that magazine was One Direction, we looked at Niall´s hoddie. He wore a hoddie with a little Spanish flag, as the one of the guy we met at the cinema. For one second we thought he might me Niall, but being so lucky as we were, we thought it was totally impossible. That day we had English lessons till one pm, when we decided to go to eat something.

Then I began to think, and even been at the same city as Adrián I had to forget about him. I wrote him a long message, telling him I had like him for so long (since I met him when we were just 8 years old), but as he had been such an idiot doing just what he was told by his friends… but when I was going to send it by facebook, I saw he blocked me, so decided to send it to him by twitter, then I tried to forget about him.

Leyre´s POV

Silvia sent the message two days ago, and he didn´t answered, but to be just, he is not too smart, and for that reason sometimes he didn´t know how to use twitter and other social networks. But we smiled again, when that day we received one message each one, from the guys we met at the cinema.

Mine:

hi!

It´s the guy you met at the cinema, i´m still hungry. Do you want to meet me, with my friend and your friend in the restaurant at the coner of the cinema´s street? Today at 8 o´clock ? :)

Xoxo

Silvia´s:

Hi!

I´m the hot guy you met the other day at the cinema. You still have to eat with me. What about if you and your friend come to the restaurant that is in the corner of the cinema´s street, this afternoon at 8 pm with my friend and me? :)

Se you later.

Xoxo

I was petrified, I looked at Silvia and she was the same way, we changed mobiles to see what the other had said, and we had a little heart attack. We were so excited.

We get ready (make up, but just a little, clothes….), when we were ready for a date we went out of the university campus.

We waited for them to call us, they called saying they were inside, on the table number 14. When we entered, we discovered the restaurant was a place made for famous people, there were sparks everywhere, there were as much sparks as waiters with suits.

We went to the table number 14, and there were our idols Harry Styles and Niall Horan, sitting, waiting for US, it was incredible, we didn´t know how to act, we couldn´t even speak. I could just think "don´t shout or they´ll get annoyed".

Niall broke the silence, he looked at me and said: hey, you were the girl who was crying in the airport, right?

I didn´t wanted to talk about that so I said yes and began to talk about whatever except that.

Me: I´m not so hungry so I´ll have….humm…. in first place a soup, second place chicken with roast potatoes and to begin with, some nachos.

Niall: I´m not hungry neither, I´ll have the same (he said looking at me). Do you want to share the Nachos? (I said yes with a big smile).

Silvia and Harry looked at as with the eyes wide open and he said:

Harry: Thanks god you weren´t hungry… (Niall and I blushed).

We talked fot two hours. Before saying goodbye, we took a pic with them.

They said goodbye, and that if they had time, they would call us. We made them promise us, they would follow us on twitter. Everything was going the right way, but everytime we were happy, something had to make us feel down again.

Silvia´s POV:

After the dinner we went back to the University. We were shocked, we posted our pics online, and told all our friends…

When I opened my Facebook, I saw I had a message, I realized it was Adrian´s, but I was too happy to open it, so decided I would read it the next day. Leyre and I went with all the group of students of the university to see a film late at night.

Leyre´s POV:

Instead of watching the movie, we were all the time joking, doing stupid things, we used to do a stupid thing ans say: "#LikeaSeyre" . (is as One Direction Bromances, but in girls, so a sismance, the mix of Silvia and Leyre, Seyre). That night we get on so well with some people, we met a directioner, we showed her the pics and told her all about the dinner. we inmediatly become friends, she was called Aina, and she was Spanish.

Silvia´s POV:

The next morning I woke up by Leyre screaming.

Leyre: AHHHHHH! AJKDFHAKFHASKLFHASKJF

Me: What´s going on?

Leyre: Look at your followers… NOW!

I looked twitter and I had nearly 2000 followes, and leyre the same. Then I realized, that Niall, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Louis, and the group account followed us.

We had to go to class but during the evening our teachers told us that the next day we were going to do a two-days-trip to Oxford, to go to a Fair/festival. They left us the afternoon free to prepare the bags…

It was a really known fair so we were obviously going to see some people we didn´t want to, cause everybody was going to the festival, there were going to be concerts, shops…

Before going to sleep I read Adrian´s message, he told me he saw me in the airport, he asked me what was I doing here in London and that we may see each other. I didn´t know what to do, shall I answer?


	6. FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 6

FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 5

_**Narra Leyre –**_

_**Leyre´s POV**_

_**When we ended up preparing our bags we went to the front door of the university to see the rest of the students, once there, we saw Aina, she told us to go with her, and so we did.**_

_**Aina; you won´t believe whati heard, well, is just a rumour, so i´m not totally sure…**_

_**Me: well tell us, we´re getting nervous.**_

_**Silvia: yeah, come on! Tell us.**_

_**She looked at us for so long, what it looked like hours (but it really were some seconds).**_

_**Aina: well, there are so many possibilities that One Directions sing in the Fair.**_

_**Silvia & Me: WHAT? How do you know? Who told you?**_

_**Aina: I Heard the teachers talking about it, but they aren´t so sure.**_

_**We get so excited that we began t jump oh happiness, till our teacher told us we should go on the bus.**_

_**When we went t the parking we saw it was a double deck bus, Silvia and I looked at each other, and then run to get the first seats at the top floor, we run such much, that I didn´t saw the ceiling and kicked my head (I did it several times during the trip).**_

_**All the time we were in the bus, we were being freak, dancing and singing. Dancing the "stop the traffic and…" mean while we singed to : **_

_**Doing photos and sitting in the floor, cause it was more comfortable and funny than seating in the seats.**_

_**After a pair of hours we were finally in Oxford, we left our things in the hotel, had a shower, and get ready for the "party hard" of the summer. Silvia wore a shining blue t-shirt, shorts, heels and a jacket. I instead, wore a made of sequins, that at the top were gold, but as they were going down, they become blue, blue shorts and a shoe without heels that was the same color as my purse. We were ready for the concert.**_

_**Silvia´s POV**_

_**When we were ready to go, we waited for the rest of the group of students, and went to the concert. There were so many star guests, and we prayed for one of the to be One Direction.**_

_**We were looking at some home-made shops, and t-shirts shops with the logo of the fair, while we were having a walk we saw Jorge.**_

_**Jorge: Hey, what a surprise seeing you here!**_

_**Leyre: yeah, a great surprise, bye.**_

_**We slipped aways as fast as we could but, as we were SO lucky, we collided with Adrián.**_

_**Adrián: hey, wow I didn´t expect to see you …. Both (said looking at Leyre with a disgusting face, because they didn´t had a good relationship) here.**_

_**Me: yeah , well here we are.**_

_**Adrián: would you like to come with me and some friends to the concert later?**_

_**Me: yeah I would love to…. (I sais so happy).**_

_**Leyre: maybe later, we´ve came with some friends.**_

_**She pulled me from my arm and we walked away. She didn´t stop saying to me "if you act like this you will never forget him", while we were talking a saw a guy looking at us, but as the sun was against my eyes, I didn´t get to know who he was.**_

_**Leyre took me by the arm, and pulled me to the first row, just in front of the stage, there was Aina too, she was keeping two places in the first row for Leyre and me.**_

_**The concert began and so many bands played ( I didn´t even know most of them, but still had so much fun). Till the presenter announced that it was time to the special guests.**_

_**Presenter: so here you have….. ONE DIRECTION!**_

_**Everybody began to clap and cheer, we were even shouting.**_

_**Before they began singing "What makes you beautfil", Niall said something that surprised us.**_

_**Niall: this song is for Silvia and Leyre, two friends of us. Silvia, Leyre, this song is for you. (he said while he winked at us).**_

_**Now I know who was the guy that looked at us, it mightbe Harry.**_

_**When they began, i could see how Adrián tried to come over me to talk, but there was so much people. Jorge reached leyre, but she ignored him.**_

_**When the song ended they went behind the stage, Leyre and I were amazed about what happened, we were wlking and smiling, going nowhere, we collided with two guys, they were Niall and Harry. They asked us if we liked the performance, the moment was perfect but there´s always somebody who ruins it.**_

_**XXXXXX1: Silvia! I couldn´t believe he had followed me, but he had to ruin my moment).**_

_**XXXXXX2: Leyre, What the hell are you doing here, with there two? (said XXXXXX2 with a face of hate).**_


	7. FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 7

FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 7

**Silvia´s POV**

**They were Adrián and Jorge.**

**Me: uh… Adrían. Harry i´ll be back in a moment. OK?**

**Harry: sure.**

**So I went to talk to Adrián.**

**Adrián: Whats up?**

**Me: fine, but (I I laughed a bit nervously) did you really didn´t know you blocked me?**

**Adrián: What? Hey look, there are my friends, I gotta go, see you.**

**He went with his friends, but before he looked in a disgusting way Niall, Harry and Jorge (they were best friends someday, but after a big quarrel they hated each other).**

**I went back to the place where Harry and Niall were. But there wasn´t Leyre.**

**Leyre´s POV**

**I saw Silvia was going to make up the things with Adrián so I decided to do the same with Jorge.**

**Me: Well… What did you want? (I said as cold and distant as I could).**

**Jorge: Hi! Whats up? I didn´t know you were here (He had a huge smile while he said it). I was Silvia at the airport, but I never thought I would find you here.**

**Truly, his smile was too much for me, I couldn´t be unkind with him anymore.**

**Me: well, here studying English all the summer in a University. What about you?**

**Jorge: I came to spend the summer with Carla, but we´re done. But as a family accepted having me during all the summer… I must stay here.**

**Me: oh… I´m so sorry (I pretended I was sad, but deep inside I was so happy). I gotta go, they´re waiting for me, see you, OK?**

**Jorge: Sure! Bye Beauty! (He kissed my cheek before going with his family, I loved when he called me Beauty, I don´t use to listen to it so much).**

**Me: (I Blushd) B-Bye …**

**I went back with the guys and Silvia, when I reached the place where they were, I Heard Silvia explaining them what was going on.**

**Silvia: So, they were two guys from our high school, but they´re not even friends (she said quickly).**

**Niall: If you want to go with them, we could see you another day. (He tried to hide his sad tone, but he couldn´t).**

**Me: No! I prefer to stay with you, I mean we…**

**Silvia: hey and, thanks a lot for… the song.**

**Me: Seriously thanks, never, nobody did anything such cute for us.**

**They smiled and we went to see what we could do in the fair. Niall and Harry decided to play a game, they threw balls and they had to hit some cans, if they hit more than 4, they win a gift. Harry hit lots of cans so he got a big teddy bear for Silvia, Niall, instead, couldn´t win anything. I said everything was right, but he wanted a gift for me, as Silvia had that big teddy bear. Harry and Silvia were bored of watching Niall trying to win something for me, so they decided to go alone for a walk. Finally Niall won a little unicorn for me.**

**Niall: I would like to give you one as big as Silvia´s …**

**Me: well, I like this one, I don´t mind if it isn´t big. (I smiled sincerely, he noticed my smile was genuine and he smiled back). Wow! Cotton candy.**

**Niall: I´ll buy some. (He didn´t let me pay, he bought one for us both).**

**We walked all around the fair till we reached a place where we could be alone, away from all the people of the fair. We spent some time looking at the sky, we saw some stars, I noticed Niall couldn´t stop staring at me.**

**Me: if you go on looking at me, I´m going to melt Nialler…**

**Niall: I´m sorry, but I can´t.**

**I turned around so we could be face to face, now it was me the one that couldn´t stop staring at him, at his perfect blue eyes, they were like part of the sky. Niall held my hand, he was moving slowly nearer and nearer to me, I could feel how he breathed, there was just a little space for our lips to touch, 3, 2, 1…**

**Silvia: LEYRE, NIALL, WE´RE OVER HERE! (we separated so fast and blushed).**

**Silvia' s POV**

**Harry got a big teddy bear for me, I couldn´t be happier. We went for a walk, we walked nowhere for so long. We sat in a place we found between two cabanas, it was a bit dark, but I could see his perfect smile, his bright eyes, his adorable curly hair, I couldn´t help but smile nervously.****  
****Harry: I´m having such a great time with you … (he put his hand on my neck). I never had such a good time with another girl… (his words ended up just in a whisper, I was sure that was the thing he used to tell every girl).****  
****Me: I finally forgot about all my problems being with you, it seems like we have helped each other. Don´t you think so?****  
****Harry coming near to me, when we were close enough, I noticed that he couldn't take his eyes out of my lips, and I couldn't take my eyes out of his. He bited his lip, then took me so much close to him. We broke the space between us, and we united our lips. At the beginning it was a sweet kiss, but it got more passionately, our tongues played naughtyly. When we thought it was enough, we separated smiling and going red.****  
****Me: we should go and look for Niall and Leyre ... (Harry nodded smiling and we went away from the place that I would never ever forget).****  
****We reached a place where we saw them, they were so close to each other, or they seemed to be, I called them, they come fast, they were red, but... Why?****  
****We spent and hour with them and then they had to go and we went back to the hotel.****  
****Aina: it has been incredible, they sang to you in front of everybody... Now you'll have haters.****  
****Me: oops! It's true.****  
****About at 2:00 a.m. We were tired of so many emotions, we went to sleep, the next day we went to see****  
****Important monuments in Oxford.****  
****At the afternoon we had to do back to London, when we got there we discovered something in the bed of our room in the University, there was a big teddy in Leyre's bed.****  
****Me: wow! Who sent you this? (Leyre saw there was a card, when she took it she was frozen).****  
****Leyre: OMG I can't believe this.**


	8. FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 8

FOREVER YOUNG CHAPTER 8

**Leyre´s POV**

**It was what I was thinking? There´s was a teddy bear, as big as Silvia´s, and in its leg, there was a note:**

"**On Saturday I realized that you wanted a better teddy than the shit of unicorn that the fucking blond boy gave you".**

**First, he really thought it was a good idea saying that my unicorn was shit?**

**Second, Was he insulting Niall? Him? That semi-human, that doesn´t know how to walk, that has no intelligence, that isn´t charming, and without any talent. (I don´t get, what do I see on him). But the thing, that he thought I deserved something better... was cute. Guys are always fighting to see who´s better. At the end of the note, he said that if I like it, the 10 of July, he would wait me at 20:00 in the London Eye. Still I had 6 days till the 10, so I had to think about it. We put on our pyjamas, brushed our teeth, quit our make up and began to see a film in the bed.**

**Silvia´s POV**

**We began to see Easy A, is a film that we both like a lot, and we sometimes feel like the main character, cause the film´s about a rumor that spread around the school so fast, and thanks to the rumor, the people judges the main character.**

**As the film was beginning I couldn´t wait anymore, so I told Leyre.**

**Me: I´ve got something to tell you.**

**Leyre: Me too.**

**Me: Then, begin you.**

**Leyre: Jorge told me that Carla dumped him, he didn´t tell me why, so I think, that the note on the teddy bear, wan´t in a friend way. And I don´t really know what to do, cause when Harry and you come, Niall and I were about to kiss.**

**Me: WOW! There´s something more I should know? ****(Then I laughed happily). Well, you must really think what to do, cause Niall … is Niall, but maybe you can´t go on, I mean, he´s famous, It would be so complicated, soon he´d have to go on tour, and you´d see each other….al most never… ****Well, whatever, you have 6 days to decide.**

**Leyre: Well Silvia, you really cheered me up (she said sarcastically). You don´t know how to express yourself, I didn´t really understand you … anyway, is your turn.**

**Me: hum… First, I still like Adrián and I know that we may be together, second, and here´s where the problems begin, Harry and I kissed.**

**Leyre spit the water that she was drinking on her bed.**

**Leyre: And when the hell where you going to tell me? OMG this is unreal, this can´t be happening.**

**Me: I know it. I think we should sleep and tomorrow,, one we have rested, try to take decisions.**

**Leyre: It´s a good idea, but we should connect for a while to talk to Rebeca, Cristina and Cereza…**

**We were connected for half and hour, in the one, I saw that Adrián talked to his friend by comments, saying that he would eat the next day at the McDonalds, when I saw the McDonalds he was going to was beside the university, I immediately told Leyre that the next day we would eat at the McDonalds.**

**Leyre´s POV**

**The next morning I was confused, didn´t pay attention in the lessons during the morning, I saw Silvia was the same way.**

**After the lessons, we went to the McDonalds, and Adrián was there. Silvia tried to act, as if she was surprised, but she was too nervous.**

**Silvia: Hey! Wow, what a coincidence, seeing you here.**

**Sure, not even her believed it was a coincidence.**

**Adrián: Hey, how are you?**

**Silvia: Fine, and you?**

**Adrián: Fine, I enjoyed seeing you in the fair. (Said with a big smile, Silvia seemed about to faint, and I was about to vomit). Well I gotta say that … I blocked you because my friends and I didn´t like, what you said the last day of school.**

**Silvia: You´ve no personality. ****You just do what your friends tell you to?**

**Adrián: No, I thought the same as them at that moment.**

**Silvia: is enough, after 8 years I´ll be clear: If you don´t like me, would you tell me directly?**

**Adrián: But … I like you, Why do you assume by yourself that I don´t lke you?**

**Silvia: WHAT!**

**Me: well, I leave you alone, and is not because this is awkward for me, i have to go to the bathroom. (They completely ignored me, I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom).**

**Silvia´s POV**

**I was freeze, this was unbelievable.**

**Me: Are you kidding me? Because if this is a joke, this is not funny anymore.**

**Adrián: No! I wouldn´t joke in something like this.**

**Me: And why didn´t you tell me?**

**Adrián: Cause I wasn´t sure enough.**

**Me: then you don´t like me, not enough to have courage and talk to me. Now if you don´t mind, I gotta go. ( I was really upset).**

**Adrián: (He quickly held my hand, to make me stay for a bit more) Hey I´m sorry, See you here tonight?**

**Silvia: is a date? ( I said cheekily).**

**Adrián: I don´t know, if you want to…**

**Silvia: See you at eight (I said in a mysterious way).**

**Leyre´s POV**

**I left Silvia and Adrián alone when I received a call from Niall, he asked me to meet in half an hour in Trafalgar Square.**

**When Silvia came back, told me she had a date, I told her to wait me in the university, and that I had to do something. ****She was asking me too many things.**

**Me: I´ll tell you when I come back.**

**Once there, I called Niall, he told me where to go by the phone, till I reached a building where he said he was. He didn´t wanted to have problems with the fans.**

**Me: Niall! (I said very excited, and giving him a hug) How are you? I´m still tired.**

**Niall: Great, but … the Saturday we didn´t finish doing something. Remember?**

**Me: hum… Wha…**

**He didn´t let me finish, he got me by the hip and pulled me near him and then, kissed me. I felt fireworks inside of me, my heart was beating so loud. I had been waiting for this to happen, and I really never thought that this would happen. The kiss was sweet and warm. When he stopped I looked at his eyes, blushed and began to laugh, then hugged him.**

**Niall: Hey, do you want to come to see a film?**

**Me: I would love to, but I can´t, Silvia´s waiting for me, if I don´t go back soon, she´ll kill me. ****We can meet tomorrow.**

**Niall: But you have class.**

**Me: But only in the morning. So in the afternoon we could meet (I said putting my arms around his neck).**

**Niall: Uh, I like it… (He said putting his arms around my waist). See you tomorrow, At five o´clock? (I smiled, kissed him again, but it was a goodbye kiss, I turned around, said goodbye, and went back to the university).**

**Silvia´s POV**

**When Leyre come she help me to get ready for the night, what to wear, how to act...**

**Leyre come with me walking to the McDonalds.**

**Leyre: anyway, Silvia, I don´t think is a good idea, he´s a douchebag.**

**Me: I know, but … I´ll give him a chance.**

**I was in shock. We got to the McDonalds and I saw something inside that let me astonished. Adrián was with Lara (his ex), and she didn´t stop flirting with him and we was doing the same. A tear fall down my face, at that moment, Adrián saw me, but I ran away.**

**Leyre´s POV**

**Adrián left Lara and ran out of the McDonalds, he stared at me.**

**Me: If you really care, she´s gone by there (I said ponting the direction where Silvia was gone).**

**Adrián: Hum, okay, thanks.**

**Leyre: Would you stop talking to me, and go with her?**

**He smiled and looked for Silvia, I was so tired, so went back to the university.**

**Silvia´s POV**

**I was running nowhere, I heard someone shouting my name behind me, I knew it was Adrián but I didn´t want to know anything about him. I turned around and slipped, and fall in the floor. I had hurted myself.**

**Adrián catched me, and helped me to stand up, he asked me a hundred times if I was OK, and I said yes. He explained to me that Lara, with the one she had been dating for four years, wanted to date again, but he said no. after a few minutes I thought he was sorry.**

**We stayed there in silence for a moment, staring each other´s eyes, I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn´t stop thinking in Harry, that´s why I didn´t do anything, till Adrián got me from the chin, I was still crying, then our lips finally touched, it wasn´t the same as with Harry. Yes, I liked Adrián, but I didn´t felt butterflies in the stomach as with Harry, is was too much confusing.**

**Unknown Pov**

**I saw her falling in the groung, I was about to go to help her, but when I was about to cross the street, I saw a boy, He was in the fair last weekend. They were for a bit talking, and then, it happened, the kissed. I felt my heart breaking. "I thought she liked me, I had being a stupid" I thought, and come back to my house.**


End file.
